


You Did

by LittleMsStark3000



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Black Widow - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Iron Man - Freeform, Iron Widow - Freeform, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Parent Tony Stark, Romance, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMsStark3000/pseuds/LittleMsStark3000
Summary: "Anya made something for you," Natasha pulled a folded paper from under her pillow and handed it to him."Is it Fathers Day today? I'm sure it's not my birthday," Tony turned to her."No," she chuckled. "She just wanted to give you that."He opened the fold and saw Anya's drawing of red-and-gold Iron Man suit.





	You Did

Tony arrived at the hotel half past 12 midnight. He attended the Stark Industries anniversary in New York with Natasha and Anya, but the two already left after dinner. Anya was sleepy. The good thing about their daughter is that she does not have tantrums nor does she cry a lot; but when she is sleepy, she gets really quiet and cannot even smile anymore.

Their driver brought them back to the hotel - which was just a couple of blocks from the event centre - with him, but he had to go back for the after party. Since he works remotely now for SI's Research & Developmemt Department from their home at Palm Springs, California, he has to take these rare opportunities of seeing everyone and personally thanking the people who are a huge part of keeping SI thriving through the years.

The whole day drained his energy though, like the previous years' anniversary celebrations. In the morning, he had breakfast with the new batch of SI interns; lunch was spent with the SI board; in the afternoon, he had a couple of meetings with Corporate Social Responsibility and Employee Engagement teams over coffee. Dinner was at the anniversary event where he saw and sat with his wife and kid again.

When he got in their hotel suite, he grabbed a bottled water and finished it in three gulps while he walked to their room. It was empty; Natasha must be in Anya's room. He took off his coat then his tie to loosen his collar buttons, then his shoes to wear house slippers.

For the last time that the day, he checked his phone for any important messages, but there was none anymore - or at least none that could not wait until the following day. He slid the StarkPhone to a table and went to check on the other room.

After quietly opening the knob, he was greeted by a dimly lit room; lights were out except for the bedside lamp. Natasha was almost curled up, while Anya snuggled against her, little arms around her neck. He also spotted that they wore matching pyjammas.

Tony smiled as he closed the door. He approached them and kissed Anya's head before he knelt beside the bed on Natasha's corner.

"Tash, sweetheart," he whispered and kissed the back of her shoulder.

Natasha stirred, eyes fluttered open as she turned to him, gently removing Anya's arm around her.

"Hey..." her voice was hoarse from sleep, but it was the sound he found best to hear after the whole day's noise.

He helped her move Anya a little so she could get up, then he knelt down again.

"Sorry, I couldn't come home earlier," he gathered her hands and kissed them one after the other.

Natasha smiled at him. "I expected that; we took you literally away from them, so they wouldn't let you go so easily any chance they get," she combed his ruffled hair backwards. "It's okay."

"Ugh, so tired..." he embraced her small waist and burried his head to her tummy, eyes closed and breathing her familiar scent of vanilla and lavender.

His wife chuckled as she adjusted to face him and put her feet down. "Come on, big baby, let's get you to bed, too."

Tony stood first and pulled her up. It was her turn to wrap her arms around his body as they walked back to their room, both glancing back at Anya automatically before they stepped out.

"I'll go for a quick shower. Can you wait for me?" he asked.

"Okay."

Natasha opened the closet in their room to pull a pair of sweatpants and white shirt then handed them to him as he made his way to the bath.

He was out again in less than 15 minutes. She already sat comfortably under the duvet and he followed suit.

"Anya made something for you." Natasha pulled a folded paper from under her pillow and handed it to him. "She bought new art materials when you dropped us at the mall before your meeting."

It read:

_To: Papa  
From: Anya_

"Oh, my baby. Is it Fathers Day today? I'm sure it's not my birthday," he turned to her.

"No," she chuckled. "She just wanted to give you that."

Tony opened the fold and saw Anya's drawing of red-and-gold Iron Man suit.

"Wow..."

"Our little artist."

Anastasia Maria Stark grew more and more amazing everyday, and huge part of that was because of Natasha's presence, constant guidance and hands-on mother care.

He kissed her temple and smiled tenderly at her. "Thank you."

"I have something for you, too." She pulled another folded paper to give to him.

This time, it did not have any writing in front.

"You made this one?"

Without waiting for an answer, Tony opened the fold and was greeted by a sonogram glued to the paper.

Natasha leaned on his chest as she replied. "You did."

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of writing just a little something for TonyNat, since it's Fathers Day. I love them and my head canon which is their family. ❤


End file.
